1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a fuel cell system and a method for controlling the fuel cell system.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-190336 proposes a method of circulating hydrogen by using an ejector to suction anode offgas (i.e., fuel offgas) containing unconsumed hydrogen (i.e., fuel gas) discharged from a fuel cell. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-190336, an injector (i.e., flow adjuster) is provided upstream of the ejector. By using this injector, the flow rate of new hydrogen flowing toward a nozzle of the ejector is controlled.